


Révolutionnaires Multilingues (y su amado novio monolingüe)

by foursetsofcorsets



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asexual John Laurens, Multilingual Alexander Hamilton, Nonbinary Lafayette, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursetsofcorsets/pseuds/foursetsofcorsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multilingual Revolutionaries (and their beloved monolingual boyfriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little thing, super duper short, but a lot of you loved multilingual Hamilton and I wanted to write more of him, so here we are! Multilingual Hammy and asexual Laurens are both very dear to my heart, so the idea is for whatever this is to feature those two. Enjoy!

“ _Puta madre_!” Alexander yelled in surprise when Lafayette snuck up behind him and whispered ‘boo’ in his ear, simultaneously trailing their freezing hands up Alexander’s shirt.

 

    “La boquita, Alexander,” they teased before said Alexander nudged them in the shin with his heel.

 

    “You’re one to talk,” he muttered. “I’m not the one telling Hercules that ‘J'ai des spaghettis dans mon anus’ means ‘Can I pet your dog?’”

 

    Lafayette snorted and stifled their laughter before regaining their composure to shoot back, “Well, I’m not the one who taught our dear Laurens to say La Que No Es Puta No Disfruta instead of YOLO, when they are, in fact, not the same phrase.”

 

    Alexander scoffed. “They might as well be!” Lafayette hummed low in their throat, purposefully letting Alexander feel the vibrations coming from them on his shoulder.

 

    “Whatever you say, mon chéri.”

 

    “Mon chéri my ass, the dishes aren’t gonna wash themselves and it’s your turn this week.” Lafayette groaned and buried their face in Alexander’s shoulder.

 

    “Why must you always change the subject?”

 

    “I wouldn’t have to if a certain French romantic partner of mine did their chores, mais c’est la vie,” Alexander answered. Lafayette groaned again before stalking into the kitchen.

 

    “Je suis trop joli pour laver la vaisselle,” they muttered. Alexander laughed out loud.

 

    “Te quiero, Laf!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who didn't google translate like a responsible fic reader (you know who you are):  
> The English equivalent of 'puta madre' is something like 'motherfucker' depending on the context.  
> 'La boquita' literally just means mouth, but it's like saying 'language!' when someone swears.  
> ‘J'ai des spaghettis dans mon anus’ means 'I have spaghetti in my anus (asshole)'; a big thank you to corporalmaladict for correcting my French.  
> 'La Que No Es Puta No Disfruta' is usually an acronym, LQNEPND, and it means, like, 'the one who isn't a whore doesn't enjoy'.  
> 'Mon chéri' is, as I think we all gathered, 'my darling'.  
> 'Mais c’est la vie' - 'But such is life'  
> 'Je suis trop joli pour laver la vaisselle' - 'I'm too pretty to wash the dishes'. In this fic, Lafayette is nonbinary, but I'm not a native French speaker so I just went with the male form of the adjective. If anyone knows of any alternatives, please do not hesitate to let me know.  
> And, finally, 'te quiero' means 'I love you'.  
> If all goes according to plan, I will be writing more of this, but chapters will likely be short and sporadic. This was really more of me playing around with the dorks and some languages, but some of the asexual stuff to (hopefully) come later will be a little more relevant. Thank you so much for reading, and if you have any requests or ideas or anything for this, totally let me know cuz this is really just gonna be for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

John walked into the shared apartment to find Alexander on his back on the floor, squealing with laughter, while Lafayette straddled his hips and tickled him relentlessly. He grinned and set his keys on the table by the door before kicking off his shoes and tackling Lafayette to the ground.

 

“John!” Their face lit up and they leaned up for a kiss hello, which John happily obliged, before enforcing his ownership of the hard-earned title Tickle Fight Champion. Lafayette begged for mercy as they laughed a loud belly laugh and squirmed under John’s weight. When the latter finally relented, he was grinning so widely his cheeks hurt and Lafayette was breathless. Alexander took the opportunity to pull John off of Lafayette and wrap his arms around John’s waist in greeting.

 

“We’re watching Rent, if you want to join us,” Alexander said into his neck.

 

“Hmm, shouldn’t you be working on that essay you have due in three months, Mr. Hamilton?” John teased.

 

“Very funny. You haven’t missed One Song Glory yet.” John turned to give Alexander a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“Count me in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are embarrassingly short and fluffy but I am doing this for the good of the scientific community. If there's anything you'd like to see in this little series of ficlets, please don't hesitate to comment, I'm really just doing this for fun. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Lafayette quietly shut the apartment door behind them as they crept inside. They were working the late shift for the third time that week and felt absolutely exhausted. Lafayette stayed as silent as possible as they changed their clothes and got ready for bed, but just as they were about to walk into the bathroom, Lafayette was embraced from behind by none other than John Laurens.

"Stop working so late," he murmured sleepily.

"I wish I could, mon amour." They turned around to face him.

"Is Alexander asleep?" John nodded as Lafayette pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be there in a minute," they assured him before going into the bathroom and finishing up. When they came out, John was half asleep in the middle of the bed waiting for them. Lafayette slid under the covers and snuggled close to their boyfriends, falling asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna work on characterisation a bit more because so far I think it's been pretty sub par.


End file.
